A Time for Fun
by DragonTalesLover
Summary: Max annoys all of his friends in Dragon Land by wanting to play hockey so much, but he soon learns that there's a time to play and a time to be serious.


Chapter 1: Max the Famous hockey Player

It was a lovely day at Emmy and Max's home. Emmy was playing with building blocks while Max was pretending he was playing hockey with his toy hockey puck and stick. Emmy was putting the finishing touches on her tall block tower.

"Ladies and gentleman: the tallest tower in the world!" she said, pretended she was presenting it.

"And the crowd goes quiet," Max said, as he pretended to get ready to make the game-winning shot. He shot the puck with his stick. He had hit it towards Emmy's tower.

"He shoots…"

The puck hit her tower and made it fall down.

"…he scores!" Max laughed.

Emmy was frustrated. "Max!" she yelled. "Look what you did!"

"Cool, huh?" Max said. "I just made the game-winning shot!"

"And_ I_ just got my tower ruined, by you," Emmy sighed.

"Well, you built it in the way of my hockey game."

"But I was here first, Max," Emmy argued.

"Who cares? It was just a dumb block tower."

"Little brothers," Emmy sighed. Suddenly, the dragon scale glowed.

"The dragons are calling us!" Max said.

"Let's go!" Emmy said. She went to the glowing drawer to retrieve the dragon scale. She took it out of the brown box it was in and Max grabbed on, his stick and puck still in his other hand. They recited: "I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land apart." The dragons from their wallpaper lit up and flew around them until they disappeared in a flash.

In Dragon Land, Ord was outside, painting a picture of a bouquet of flowers while looking at some flowers in a vase in front of him on a table.

"Almost done," he said to himself. Suddenly, the siblings appeared in a flash, startling Ord and making him drop his paintbrush.

"Hey, Ord!" Max said.

"Max! Emmy!" Ord yelled, giving them a huge dragon hug.

"I'm squished!" Emmy laughed.

"Oh, sorry," Ord said as he put them down. Max noticed the picture Ord was painting.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This is a picture I'm painting for my mommy: a bouquet of flowers."

"Looks great, Ord," Emmy said.

"Thanks! I'm almost done."

"Yeah, it looks great, Ord," said Max, "but don't you wanna play hockey?" He waved his stick around.

"What's hockey?" Ord asked.

"A game where you use this stick to hit this circle thingy, called a puck. Wanna play?"

"Maybe later," Ord replied. "I wanna finish my painting and give it to my mommy."

"I wanna paint a picture for my mom, too," Emmy said. "Ord, do you have another canvas in your hoard?"

"What's that?" he asked.

Emmy laughed. "It's what you're painting on."

"Oh."

Ord dug in his hoard and located another canvas.

"Here you go." He handed it to Emmy.

"Thanks, Ord."

"Oh, well," Max said, "I guess I'll play hockey by myself."

Emmy and Ord got busy with their paintings while Max shot his puck everywhere. He pretended he was in another hockey game.

"The crowd goes wild as Max the Famous Hockey Player is making unbelievable shots!"

He ran where he hit the puck.

"This'll be the game-winning shot…"

He swung his hockey stick, unaware that he was right by Ord's canvas. As soon as he swung, he accidently hit the canvas, causing it to fall, along with Ord's painting.

"Oops."

"Oh, no! My painting!" Ord screamed. Max picked it up off the ground. The painting was now smeared by the wet paint, by it not having that much time to dry yet. You couldn't even tell it was ever a bouquet of flowers.

"It still looks some good, Ord, see?" Max said, still holding it.

"No, it doesn't!" Ord cried. "Now, it doesn't even look like flowers! It just looks like colors mixed together! Now I have nothing to give to my mommy!"

"Sorry, Ord," Max apologized.

"It's okay, Ord," Emmy said. "Max has been very annoying all day, haven't you, Max?"

"I just wanna play hockey," Max said.

The paints that were used were wasted all over the ground.

"Now we have no paint," Emmy said, discouraged. "Oh, Max, why don't you go play somewhere else?"

"But I . . . Oh, alright," Max sighed.

Max walked around Dragon Land, looking for someone to play hockey with. Suddenly, he heard someone singing. He turned towards the voice and found Cassie singing and picking some plants.

"Hey, Cassie," he said.

"Oh, hey, Max," Cassie said as she turned around to greet him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just picking plants. These flowers are called Rainbow daisies." She held up some rainbow-colored daisies.

"They're very rare, which means there are not many left in Dragon Land."

"Who are you picking them for?"

"They're my mommy's favorite! I really wanted to find some for her and I finally did."

Max looked at the rainbow daisies that Cassie didn't pick yet.

"That sure is not a lot of flowers," he said.

"I know, but they're just enough for a beautiful bouquet." Cassie began picking the rest of the rare flowers. Max watched for a moment, then he said: "Wanna play hockey?"

"Maybe later, Max," Cassie replied.

Max sighed. "Ord and Emmy don't wanna play, and you don't, either."

"I want to pick the perfect rainbow daisies for my mommy. I'll play later."

"Alright. I'll just play by myself again. It is kinda fun."

Max threw his puck on the ground to start whacking it everywhere again, while Cassie continued picking flowers. He ran around the flowers playing another fantasy game of hockey for a while.

"And he's at it again. Max the Famous Hockey Player is making super, unbelievable shots!" He stopped running to prepare for his big shot. He whacks the puck with all his might. But, unfortunately, it flew towards Cassie's not-finished bouquet and knocked all her flowers out of her hand.

"Max!" Cassie cried.

"Sorry, Cassie," Max said. "Here, I'll get them."

He walked towards the dropped flowers, only to hear a crunching noise under his feet.

"Max! You're stepping on the rainbow daisies."

"Oops."

Max tries to step off of the still-planted flowers carefully, only to hear another crunching sound beneath his feet.

"Now you're stepping on my bouquet!"

Max quickly jumps off the flowers, just to find that ALL of the rainbow daisies, planted and picked by Cassie, were destroyed by his feet.

"Oh, my bouquet is ruined!" Cassie cried. "Now, I can't give any rainbow daisies to my mommy! They're all crushed!" Cassie starts to shrink, which is what she does when she's sad. Then, she starts crying softly and flies away.

Max watched her go. He felt kind of bad for ruining her present for her mom. Then, he thought of something.

"Hey, maybe Zak and Wheezie will wanna play hockey with me!"

He spotted the nearest knuckerhole and ran to it, his hockey stick and puck in his hands. Then he jumped inside . . .

"Geronimo!"

. . . and had a bumpy slide to the bottom. Music was heard coming from Zak and Wheezie's cave.

"I wonder what they're doing," wondered Max as he walked to their cave. He found them playing music on their scales with some drumsticks.

"Hey Zak, hey Wheezie," he said, but they were playing their music too loud to hear him.

"Hey, Zak! Hey, Wheezie!"

"Huh?" they both said. Then they noticed Max and stopped playing music.

"Hey, Max! Didn't see ya there," Wheezie said.

"Yeah, we must've been practicing loud,_ Wheezie_," inputted Zak.

"What? I just _love_ loud music! It's so DUM-DE-DUM-DE-DUM-DE-y!"

"Right," Zak said sarcastically.

"What are you practicing for?" asked Max.

"Only the best show in Dragon Land!" Wheezie said.

"Yeah, the School in the Sky's Thank-You Party," said Zak. "It's a celebration for everyone at the School in the Sky that has helped keep the place running smoothly for a long time, just like Quetzal. Everyone's invited."

"Yeah, there's gonna be food, games, and loud music, from _us_! Love it!" Wheezie yelled.

"You mean, lots of _peaceful_ music from us," Zak said.

"Loud!"

"Peaceful!"

"You guys!" Max yelled.

"Huh?" they said together.

" . . . Wanna play hockey?"

"What's that?" asked Zak.

"A game where you have to whack this circle thingy, called a puck, with this stick."

"Sure, we'd love to play!" Wheezie yelled.

Zak sighed. "What Wheezie _meant_ to say is that we can't play because we have to practice, _right_ Wheezie?"

"Oh, I guess Zak's probably right. We don't wanna sound terrible in front of everyone at the School in the Sky."

"Okay. I'll play by myself . . . again." Max sighed. "Cassie didn't want to, Ord and Emmy didn't want to, and you too don't want to."

"Maybe later, Max," Zak said.

"Alright."

Zak and Wheezie began practicing again, while Max, getting used to playing by himself, but tired of it at the same time, starting whacking his puck around with his stick. Soon, he was, again imagining he was a famous hockey player.

"The crowd has been cheering all day watching Max the Famous Hockey Player play his best while in the game!" And, again, his imagination got the best of him. Not paying attention to where he ran, he was right next to Zak and Wheezie's tail, where they were playing their music on.

"The crowd grows silent as Max gets ready to shoot the game-winning shot!"

"He shoots . . ." Max swings the stick hard and whacks the puck.

"He sco-"

"OW!"

Max whirled around to see what had happened, to find Zak and Wheezie yelling in pain.

"OUR TAIL!" they yelled.

"Oops," Max said quietly, as he looked at the hockey stick in his hand.

"You hit our tail!" Zak yelled.

"Sorry. Can you still play music on it?"

"I don't know. It hurts pretty bad," Wheezie said, "but, let's see."

"Let me do it," Max said.

"No! You've done enough!" Zak yelled. Wheezie used her drumstick to softly try to play their music on their tail.

"Ow!" they both yelled.

"This is hopeless!" Zak said. "Our tail's too sore to play music on."

"And our tail has the most musical scales," Wheezie added. "Now we can't play our music for the School in the Sky party. I don't love it."

"I'm really sorry," Max said.

"'Sorry' doesn't fix our hurting scales!" Zak said.

"Yeah! Go play somewhere else!" Wheezie said.

Max sighed. "Alright."


End file.
